


Love in a wild,weird world

by SirMuffinTheDestroyer (FrenchiestfryLaffayette)



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Best Friends, Character Death, F/F, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay Robots, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mild Gore, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Why Did I Write This?, kinky characters, this is really shitty, webber is a precious muffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchiestfryLaffayette/pseuds/SirMuffinTheDestroyer
Summary: I made this cause I was bored and I really like Don't starve. Requests are open and feel free to message me on Tumblr at FireyFuriousCottonCandyScout if you have a writing prompt or pairing you want to be written. Please enjoy this is my first work in this fandom.





	1. Something Strange In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Wilson finds something strange and new in the woods and brings it back to camp
> 
> No pairings mentioned

Wilson grumbled to himself as he trudged deeper into the woods, dragging a small ax behind him, he followed the dark worn down path. He shifted his eyes watching closer for spiders or eye-birds. He froze as he heard howling and raised the ax up, holding it tightly in his grip. He continued walking until he came close to a clearing and shrill screams filled the air. Wilson's eyes widened as he ran, following the screaming, straight into the clearing, he saw a little boy fall down and quickly try to stand up as he ran from hounds. Wilson wasted no time in rushing forwards and quickly grabbing the child while swinging at the hound with the ax. He tightened his grip and began running as fast as he could into a thick part of the forest. Wilson held onto the little boy with one arm trying desperately to keep brush and twigs from hitting him and the child. His heart dropped when he heard the little boy start to cry. It would attract much more dangerous monsters. He pulled the child closer to his chest. He needed to hurry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Willow paced around anxiously, she flicked her lighter on and off over and over. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked out at the forest. It was nearly nightfall and Wilson still wasn't back with the firewood. She tried to hide her anxious looks as Webber scampered up to her, all eight white eyes looking curiously at her. "What's the matter Ms.Willow?" She patted his head "Nothing you need to worry yourself about hun." Webber's eyes widened and he took off like a speeding bullet " MR.WILSON'S BACK!!!!" Willow whipped her head around to see a battered Wilson clutching onto a small boy. She gasped and rushed towards Wilson and Webber. "What happened?!" she looked at the quaking young man."And who is this." She tried to keep up as Wilson took large strides towards the camp "I don't know. I saved him from the hounds." Willow pondered a moment "Do you think it was...her doing?" Wilson grimaced but remained silent. He set the child down onto a log and went to fetch medical supplies when he smacked into the chest of Wes. Wes waved and gave a questioning look. "No, I have no idea who he is. Just stay away from him, I don't want anyone bothering him." Wes opened his mouth then closed it again and pointed behind Wilson. Wilson whipped around to see the whole camp huddled around the small boy(minus a certain lumberjack). He dashed forward, dropping the bandages and other medical supplies he had.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone stared at the young boy. "Auntie Wigfrid!" Webber cried joyously " He has hair just like you!" He pointed at Wigfrids frizzy ginger locks. She grinned and pulled Webber into her side and nooggied his head affectionately "that he does my lad." Wolfgang bent down, eyes squinted " He is quite small for boy." Wickerbottom smacked the back of his head "Don't be rude." She looked at him over her glasses. "His eyes are quite green." The young man shrank back a tiny bit a Webber walked towards him. Sharp teeth in a Cheshire cat-like grin, oblivious to the fact it was terrifying, he poked at the other boys face with a stubby claw. "He's got dots all over his face." he grinned wider "We like them" Winona stepped forward and put a gentle hand on webbers scrawny shoulder. "Hun maybe you should step back. I think you're scaring him." Webber looked at the shivering adolescent and frowned, but stepped back. Willow stepped closer to the log and kneeled down, dark brown eyes staring into forest green ones. "what's your name little one?" The boy shrunk back "Granny said to never tell your name to strangers." Willow smiled "well then, my Name is Willow. What's your name." she stuck out her hand. the young man pondered for a moment before shaking her hand with enthusiasm " Warren. Warren Langly Ma'm."


	2. how to make your talkative boyfriend shut the hell up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson really likes to talk and his boyfriend can only listen for so long ( also known as Wilson won't shut the fuck up and Wendon has had enough)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual implications, cursing and well sexual content in general.  
> Wendon is an original character of mine...He is a short, skinny, quiet man. He helps take care of the kids and sees Webber, Wendy, and Warren as siblings. He has Short blonde hair and blue eyes.

Wendon rolled his eyes as Wilson sat on their shared bed, rambling on and on about his latest invention. Don't get Wendon wrong he loves hearing about Wilson's inventions but he can only listen for so long and it's been three hours since Wilson began talking. Wendon decided he had had enough and devised a plan in his head. The one thing Wilson could not deal with was physical affection, He'd blush and stutter every time Wendon got cuddly. Wendon grinned like the Cheshire cat and decided to put his plan in motion. He stood up from where he was sitting and made his way over to Wilson. Wilson Looked up at Wendon, eyes shining, he smiled. "Are you ok Wendon? If you're going could you grab me a..." he continued rambling, Wendon sat in Wilsons lap, he nestled his face into Wilson's neck, smiling widely as he heard Wilson stutter and trip over his words. "You were saying something love... please continue." He teased as he pressed several soft kisses onto Wilsons collarbone. Wilsons face flushed red as his hand went to grab Wendon's hips. "W-W-Wendon! W-what are you doing? what if someone sees us, I really don't want to explain the position were in too any-" Wilson was cut off as Wendon slammed his lips onto his, the kiss was agonizingly slow, with undertones of anger. When Wendon pulled away, both him and Wilson were breathing heavily. "Do you ever shut the fuck up?" Wendon leaned down and kissed Wilson again, this time though Wilson eagerly responded to the kiss, his hand stroking small circles into Wendon's thigh. Wendon wiggled his hips, reveling in the sound of Wilson's breath hitching, Wilson's hands gripped Wendon's thighs tight, his science talk loooong forgotten.


End file.
